Shots and Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nobody likes to get shots, especially Lilac. But Jocu helps her with her fear.


**A story done by guestsurpise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"No please no!" Lilac pleaded! Frankenstrike was going to give her a shot and she was absolutely terrified. It was to protect everyone from the alien flu going around!

"Lilac please don't be afraid! But I need to do this!" Frankenstrike pleaded, now trying to corner her against the wall.

"No! Please don't do this! I can't stand needles!" Lilac said in fear. Her eyes were wide open and she was incoherent at this time! All she could see was a needle!

"Please! Please calm down! I don't want to have to strap you down," the alien scientist said sadly. But Lilac only shook her head and jumped over a chair and ran off! Frankenstrike only sighed and ran a hand down his face; he needed to give Lilac that flu shot very soon since the epidemic was slowly spreading. He then had a thought! He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Jocu…please come. I need your assistance," he said gently.

"I am here," a voice responded. The scientist turned around and saw Jocu crouching on the medical table. "Greetings Frankenstrike. You called?"

"Thank you for coming. It's Lilac," Frankenstrike said. Jocu's grin turned to a concerned frown.

"What is it?! What's wrong with her?" he asked in concern.

"She needs a flu shot and she won't let me do it. There is an alien epidemic going around and she needs this shot just like everyone else," Frankenstrike said sadly.

"And let me guess…she won't let you. Lilac is terrified of shots," Jocu mused gently.

"I know that. But I need to hold her down somehow. I didn't feel comfortable strapping her to the exam table. It would only make her panic," Frankenstrike added.

"I understand. And you need me to help hold her?" Jocu smiled helpfully.

"Yes. She won't be easy to catch though," Frankenstrike added.

"Dear Frankenstrike. Do not be concerned. Allow me," Jocu smirked, now turning and bounding out of the room.

Less a few moments later…

"JOCU! JOCU NO!" Lilac pleaded, now feeling stuck in the red titan's burly arms.

"Shhh, calm down young one. It will be over soon," Jocu said, gently kissing the top of her head.

"PLEASE! PLEASE NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Lilac screamed, now seeing Frankenstrike come forward. The scientist was impressed by Jocu's strength. Lilac was kicking and squirming with all that was in her and Jocu wasn't even budging; it was like he didn't even feel it.

"Go ahead Frankenstrike," Jocu said gently, now seeing Lilac shake her head rapidly.

"Here it goes," Frankenstrike said, now coming closer and giving her a shot in her arm. Lilac let out a squeal and finally felt Jocu release her. Angrily, she turned and gave him a pout!

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She growled.

"Lilac…do not be angry young flower. I did that because you needed it." Jocu soothed.

"But you know I can't stand needles! And yet you held me down!" Lilac said angrily.

"And if I didn't you would catch a nasty alien virus," Jocu said calmly, now leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

Lilac let out a huff and turned and ran out, making Jocu chuckle but Frankenstrike was confused.

"Jocu…she appears very angry." He said gently.

"I know. But I will get that pout out of her system." Jocu smirked. "You know me…no one can stay mad at me forever."

And with that, he bounded off after her. Meanwhile, Lilac was running towards the forest when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and gasped as she saw Jocu gaining speed as he ran on all fours.

"GAH! GO AWAY!" Lilac said now running away faster.

"Now now…what is with that sad little face," Jocu chuckled, now gaining on her. "You can't stay mad at me for trying to help you."

"B-But you helped him capture me! I GAH!" Lilac gasped, now falling on the ground as he pounced on her. She turned over and saw him staring at her with his handsome green eyes.

"Now now my friend…you cannot be mad at me Lilac…you will make me sad," Jocu said, now giving her his sad puppy dog face. Lilac closed her eyes and then placed her hands over her face, trying to cover her smile.

"Oh now now…now hiding. Let me see that little face," Jocu crooned, now leaning over and nuzzling her hands. "Now how about putting those cute little hands down and giving me a hug."

"J-Jocu I can't," Lilac said, now turning over and scrambling to get up. The titan let her get up, but the moment she tried to run his tail wrapped around her waist like a lasso and started reeling her back. "HEY! LET GO!"

"Oh my…surely you must be joking," Jocu crooned, now turning her around to face him. Lilac now had a grin on her face. She enjoyed this playful little game with him.

"Jocu, please…" she pleaded.

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Let me go…" Lilac said gently, now trying to unwrap his tail. But she squeaked as the tail became a bit more snug!

"Ah ah ah…you're not going anywhere." Jocu said, now gently reeling her in more.

"Jocu! Let go!" she laughed.

"No…" he said, leaning against a tree.

"Jocu!" she demanded playfully.

"I said…no." he said, now reeling her where she was almost buried in his furry red chest. He then lifted her chin with a black claw and made her look at him. "Now let me see a smile."

And with that, he dug his face in her neck and began purring. Lilac soon began laughing happily because it tickled like mad!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" She laughed.

Jocu was silent; he continued to purr and then gently snuck a claw under her shirt and wiggled it in her stomach. That sent her into hysterics!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged.

"Tickle tickle tickle…is someone still angry with me?" he whispered in her neck.

"NO! OH MY GOSH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She begged.

Finally, Jocu stopped and felt her bury her face in his stomach. "Jocu I'm so so sorry! I was such a jerk and you were only trying to help me!"

"All is forgiven Lilac. I understand you were scared," He smiled, now making her look at him. "Now how about we go and get some refreshments."

"Sure…but let me go and apologize to Frankenstrike too." She said. Jocu nodded.

"Atta girl. Let's go." He grinned, now getting down on all fours for her to climb on. Once she was on, she hugged his neck as he took off to find the alien scientist. Once she found him and apologized, all was well!

"Not to worry. I know you were afraid Lilac. Now don't worry about it any longer." The scientist smiled, now handing her something. It was a smoothie! "Enjoy! You deserve it!"

And with that, they all had a bunch of wonderful smoothies to help wash away the strain from earlier! It was a magnificent day after all!

This was for guest Eleniell! I was able to finish the other requests from earlier and was able to get to this request sooner than expected! I thought it would take a while honestly, but I was able to finish the other requests before this one so yours was up next!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Rmarcano321, to answer your question from earlier…I don't have a favorite fanfic….I have many favorites! RD and Goldguardian2418 have so many that I enjoy that I don't even have one. I have probably hundreds! :)**


End file.
